1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and in particular to processing messages in data processing systems in vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and methods for transmitting messages within a vehicle.
2. Background:
Networks are frequently used to transmit data between computer systems on aircraft. Multiple networks may be installed in the same aircraft. For example, an aircraft may have a network for controlling environmental systems, a network for oxygen deployment, or a network for cabin lighting and other suitable networks. However, the multiple networks may use different physical mediums. A physical medium is the real-world substance used to transmit and receive data between the computer systems. For example, Ethernet is a commonly used physical medium.
Many networks use a wire to carry data from one computer system to another. In such networks, wires may be run to locations that a user desires to connect to the network. For example, wiring may extend through the cabin of an aircraft to connect components in different locations of the aircraft. In some examples, the wires extend through the cabin above the passenger seating area. In such examples, the wires may not be visible from the passenger seating area of the cabin because the wires are hidden behind panels. The wires may connect devices in the front of the cabin to devices in the rear of the cabin. Additionally, the wires may connect devices that are located in the passenger seating area.
Changes may be made to the network as well. Wires may be added to connect additional physical positions and/or computer systems. Adding an additional location and/or computer system to the network comprises installing and connecting an additional wire to the network. Changes are often made to the network when the passenger cabin of the aircraft is reconfigured. Reconfiguring the passenger cabin of the aircraft includes moving passenger seats.
Likewise, it may be desirable in some examples to remove a connection to the network from a particular physical position and/or computer system. In such examples, the wire may be disconnected from the network and/or removed from the physical position.
When constructing an aircraft, wiring for networks may be installed in the aircraft for future use. Such wiring is referred to as provisional wiring. In other words, wiring may extend to locations in the aircraft but not connect to a device. The wiring may be connected to a number of devices if the configuration of the passenger cabin is changed in the future. The wiring installed for future use adds to the weight of the aircraft and reduces fuel economy as opposed to an aircraft without the unused wiring.
Alternatively, if the configuration of the passenger cabin is changed and wiring is not present in the new location of devices previously connected to the network, wiring is added to the aircraft to connect devices at the new location. Panels are removed, wiring is added and/or extended, and new connectors are installed to connect the devices to the network. Removing panels, extending wiring, and designing and installing connectors add to the time taken and the cost of changing the configuration of the passenger cabin.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and system which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.